


Chick Flick Moment.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is searching for Dean. How is the younger Winchester brother managing on his own? About as well as you'd imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. My writing is pointed due Angst right now. NO SPOILERS for any season.

“Your life, your secrets, I get it, but if you know anything about this thing on the floor, some insight would be greatly appreciated”

Sam took a deep breath as he cleaned his blade on the remains of the couch. He went to scrub his free hand through his hair, but stopped when he caught sight of the gore clinging to his fingers. He flicked his wrist a few times and absently wiped his hand on his jeans.

The woman was waiting patiently for him to answer. Sam focused weary eyes on her and tried to work out what to say. Once upon a time he would have been mindful of her feelings and broken the news of her monster tenants to her gently. These days he just couldn’t find it in him to pussyfoot around with civilians. The lack of empathy troubled him a little. It’s not like he was at Soulless Sam level again, so it wasn’t that bad.

“Monsters are real. That was a djinn.”

The tall hunter watched her carefully. There was a high chance that she would freak out on him. What she said next actually managed to surprise him.

“A genie? Wow, Disney did not do their research.”

It was a weak line, but Sam found himself laughing and once he started he found he couldn’t stop. There was a scary manic quality to the sounds coming out of his mouth and even as his legs buckled out from under him he couldn’t stop.

The woman was speaking as she moved towards him, but he couldn’t make sense of what she was saying through the hysterics. When she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug the laughter turned to tears.

Sam Winchester sat on the floor of the wreaked lounge, next to the djinn’s corpse, in the arms of a woman whose name he couldn’t remember and sobbed out all the stress of the past few weeks. It wouldn’t be enough to heal the nightmare that was his life, but this out pouring of emotion, ( _totally chick flick dude_ ), would let him keep searching, for a while longer.


End file.
